


Meteor Kisses

by afterthenovels



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One-Shot, early klaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 09:06:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4342490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterthenovels/pseuds/afterthenovels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Blaine looking at a meteor shower and being cutiepie boyfriends before Kurt leaves for New York. </p>
<p>Written in 2012.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meteor Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Just moving a few of my older drabbles to AO3 in honor of Glee AO3 Fic Fest! :)

Blaine wraps his fingers more tightly around his mug of hot cocoa. The heat seeps into his skin, spreading through his whole body, but it’s not as warm and comforting as the body sitting next to him, leaning against his shoulder under their thin blanket.

“This is nice,” Kurt murmurs and takes a sip of his own cocoa.

Blaine hums in response and looks to the sky. It was his idea -- sitting in the backyard with a blanket and a thermos full of hot cocoa, watching the meteor shower until the wee small hours of the morning. Kurt had been a bit sceptical at first (“Blaine, they are stars, we can see them every night. And hot chocolate? Seriously? It’s August.”), but after some pouting from Blaine he had agreed.

Blaine knows he has puppy eyes and he isn’t afraid to use them for good.

“I’m glad you talked me into this. Even if the crickets are a bit creepy,” Kurt says and furrows his brows towards the nearby fields and their chirping crickets.

“I think they are comforting,” Blaine counters.

“Haven’t you seen those pictures of cricket plagues? They are scary.”

Blaine leans closer to Kurt, inhaling the scent of his skin-care products and the one nuance that is just Kurt, soft and comforting and _here_. Here, before he leaves for New York in a few weeks, to take over the fashion world. Blaine wants to spend as much time with Kurt as he can before that, make every minute count, and well, the meteor shower is just an excuse for it.

But it is a really beautiful excuse.

“Ooh!” Kurt gasps next to him and points to the sky. “Did you see that, Blaine? Wow, it was huge. Bigger than all the previous ones.”

“Did you make a wish?” Blaine asks, smiling into his hot chocolate.

Kurt shrugs. “Nope.”

“Kurt. Why not? That’s what you’re supposed to do!”

Kurt bites his lip in a way that Blaine knows means that he’s about to say something special, something he wants to get out just right, something that he doesn’t want to ruin by fumbling with his words. Blaine thinks about kissing Kurt right then and there, saying that he could never ruin anything, that he always has the right words, but then Kurt opens his mouth and the words tumble out.

“I didn’t want to wish for anything because everything’s pretty good right now. Everything’s perfect right now. Here with you, and with New York waiting for me.”

Kurt turns to look at Blaine, a hesitant grin tugging at his mouth. Blaine smiles and leans over, brushing his lips against Kurt’s in a sweet kiss. Kurt tastes like hot chocolate and peppermint and summer, and Blaine closes his eyes, tries to inhale everything about this kiss, store it inside his heart for the lonely nights in the future.

Kurt exhales shakily after the kiss. “You still do that.”

Blaine opens his eyes. “Do what?”

“Take my breath away.”

Blaine blinks, and then he surges forward, kissing Kurt again, needing to taste him again. The blanket falls from his shoulders but he doesn’t mind the brief chill because Kurt’s hand finds the back of his neck and holds him still, their kiss deepening, mouths opening and tongues exploring slowly. They have done this several times, hundreds of times, but it’s still one of Blaine’s favorite things, and he doesn’t think he will ever get tired of kissing Kurt.

Kurt laughs into the kiss and they break apart, staying in each other’s personal space, breathing the same night air between their mouths.

“What?” Blaine asks, his own voice full of laughter as well.

“We’re missing the meteor shower,” Kurt answers and gestures towards the sky with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes .

Blaine shrugs. “There will be others. I think it’s a yearly thing, even.”

“Oh. So we can go out next year and watch it and then come back to our own apartment?”

Blaine’s heart skips a beat. It does that every time Kurt casually mentions the future, _their_ future, and even though it’s still far away, even though there’s still a whole year between now and then, that year doesn’t seem so long when Kurt talks about it like it’s something that will happen, something that is going to happen, no matter what. _Trust me, we’re going to be okay_ , and Blaine will always trust Kurt. Especially in this.

“Sure,” he says. He thinks about New York, about them there together, and it feels more right than anything else in Blaine’s life.

Kurt smiles. “That’s nice. _This_ is nice.” He pokes at Blaine’s chest.

Blaine laughs and leans to kiss him once more, because why on earth wouldn’t he? “So does that mean I have a date for the 12th of August next year?” he mutters against Kurt’s lips.

Kurt gives him a soft peck. “And for every year after that.”

 

\---

 

“I have a confession to make,” Blaine says later, when they are lying on the bed, their lips tingling from all the kissing, their feet tangled together and Kurt’s eyes already blinking sleepily.

“What did you do now, Blaine?” The teasing smile is evident in Kurt’s voice.

Blaine smiles back and leans closer, letting his breath ghost over Kurt’s ear. “The meteor shower was just an excuse to spend more time with you.”

Kurt giggles, high and melodic, and Blaine wraps his arms around him.

“Says the boy who told me he’s not good at romance,” Kurt quips against Blaine’s chest.

Blaine kisses the top of Kurt’s head. “Maybe I just needed to find the right person.”


End file.
